To Thine Own Self Be True
by Saint Lonely
Summary: This is the story of Terciel and Kitya, Sabriel's parents. ^^ --Please R&R!-- I'll love you forever! ***Chapter Two up!***
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Fudge buckets! (^^ Kasey!!) The characters from Sabriel still belong to Garth Nix. Any odd ones are mine!!   
  
A/N: Yes, I know. I shouldn't start ANOTHER Garth Nix fic, but I just couldn't wait to start this one!! It's the story behind Sabriel's parents. So, read on! (And review too!)  
Kitya leaned back against the railing of her ship, resting her elbows on the smoothed oak wood, laden with Charter marks. She loved to sail, to travel and be out in the open. She was a tomboy by standards, but she held the potential to be a beautiful woman.   
  
The wind was blowing through the long, brown hair that had escaped from the ribbon that tied it behind her neck. Her pale skin was tanned once again, from weeks on sea and under sun. She was wearing both male pant and shirt, borrowed from one of the sailors on her ship. She felt comfortable in then, free from the confines of a proper lady's dress, though she had tailored them to fit her better. She despised being a woman, and longed to have the freedom the men had. At home, she would be expected to dress her part, a lady, so she sailed slowly to allow her freedom to last longer.   
  
At home, she'd feel the absence of her mother all too well, and the presence of her step mother even more. Kitya's mother had passed away lass than two years ago, leaving her with her father and his well-hidden mistress. No one knew about the mistress, though Kita felt her mother knew, somehow, someway. At her mother's dead, Kitya had suspected foul play, for her mother's skin was covered in bruises and numerous cuts, but doctors believed that false. To them, Maelyn had died of natural causes, and even the most advanced medicine in the Old Kingdom could not save her. She felt like she was living the Ancelstierrian fairy tale Cinderella, complete with two evil step sisters. She despised home as well, for there she was not in charge. On her ship she was, and had complete control over everything.  
  
Her mother had died in her arms, leaving behind all her wisdom to her daughter. She'd slipped a silver necklace from her neck and had hooked it around Kitya's with her dying breath. Remembering, Kitya fingered the necklace. It was a marble Charter mark that hung from the long, pure silver linked chain. The marble mark was for faith, and her mother always claimed each link symbolized several thousand sweet and happy memories. Etched in the marble of the mark of faith were the words "To Thine Own Self Be True." The wise woman never let anyone change her, and she had died that way as well. Kitya vowed to stay that way too, but with her step mother, she was finding it to be harder and harder with every visit back home.  
  
Her step mother was controlling and had to have everything going perfectly her way. Teyrl, she was called, despised tom boys and couldn't live with her husband's daughter. To her, Kitya was dressed as a homeless person who lived in the streets of Belisaere. She tried to supply the girl with dresses for the proper, but without prevail.   
  
Kitya had burned many of the dresses her step mother had given her. She knew they weren't gifts, just Teryl trying to cover up the fact that her step daughter wasn't a lady. Kitya preferred the ship her father had bought her over the gowns, and the materials served well as fuel when she and her sailors had set camp along shore.   
  
Kitya at first at thought the gift of the ship was out of pure love, but with the passing years, she'd realized that he'd bought it so she'd be away, sailing. Maelyn loved the sea as well, so she often went along with her daughter. Despite the memories of her mother and the reasons for purchase, she loved her ship, called STAR DANCER.   
  
She turned in her place at the tip of ship so she could lean over and watch the Chartered boat cut through the sea's waves. She did this often, for the sea captivated her, and to see the sea creatures as well. Kitya could stand for hours watching the deep blue sea flow by, soaking up the sun's rays through her threadbare clothes. Afterwards, she'd let her sea-misted hair dry in the sun while talking with the sailors, her friends.   
  
Behind her, she could hear the laughter of the sailors, their songs and happiness. All were her friends, whom she held dear, and they loved the sea as much as she did. Those were added to Teyrl's list of the things she hated about Kitya - her only friends were men, and her love for the sea, though it kept her step daughter away. Knowing this made Kitya love the sea and her friends all the more. She was determined not to let Teyrl take her happiness away, so she spent more and more time out to see, only returning home for a day or two.  
  
Up in the crow's nest was Shan. He loved heights as much as the sea, and was always picked to watch the sea from above. He was shy, but only around Kitya. Though they were friends, he was beginning to fall in love with her. Try as he might, he kept falling, faster and faster, deeper into the darkness, towards a tiny sliver of light. Less than a league down the sea, he could see something floating, though he couldn't make it out, even with his telescope.  
  
"Hey Kitya!" one of the sailors shouted on deck, walking towards Kitya. He was called Larkin, and tall, dark, and handsome fit him well. He had dark brown hair which he wore always unruly. He looked years younger with it, along with the baby brown eyes he had, the ones that always seemed to be laughing. He had the face of a child as well, but he held the wisdom of an elder. Behind him, were several other sailors, the rest waiting farther back.  
  
Kitya turned, facing Larkin with a smile. "Yes?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.   
  
"How about a game of tag? Old time's sake, huh? What do you say?" The sailors behind him began to smile. Tag was a game they'd often played when Kitya had first acquired the ship. It had been at least six years since they'd played, and eight since she'd first sailed. But, none the less, Kitya hadn't forgotten how to play.   
  
She nodded with a grin spreading across her face. "Who's it?"  
  
"You are!" Larkin shouted, and the men took off running. Kitya giggled and took off running. At twenty-one, she still hadn't lost her childish grace, and leapt way quickly. She was always the quickest of them all, even in a dress, so she caught up in an instant.   
  
Their laughter rang out across the ship and sea, bringing the thing floating to attention. It looked up towards the sound and saw the STAR DANCER swimming towards him. The ship was coming straight for him, and would hit him unless it slowed. He could see figures running around the ship, and he wondered for a second if anyone was sailing. Suddenly, he heard someone yell from high above, and the figures stopped.  
  
Shan watched the figure in the sea turn into a man, floating on a study piece of wood. He shouted down to Kitya and the crew, and soon the game of tag was postponed. Kitya ran to the head of the ship and looked over, squinting through sun and mist to see the man. Larkin and his crew slowed the ship down quickly.   
  
The figure in the sea watched the ship slow and he sighed, a sigh of joy and relaxation, and he slumped back down on the wood. Finally, the ship stopped beside him, casting a shadow over his little craft.   
  
Larkin looked down over the rails of the STAR DANCER to the man looking up at him. He was sitting up now, his small pack pulled into his lap. Fatigue was plastered over his smooth features, and he hand some trouble simply sitting.   
  
"Who are you? Why do you float out in the sea?"  
  
"My name is Terciel, though I am also called Abhorsen. My boat has become only this strip of wood." His voice also carried the sign of fatigue. He watched those aboard the ship converse, though their words were not carried down to his ears.  
  
"I come to test your Charter mark, sir, not to harm you in any way," Larkin called cautiously.   
  
He unrolled the rope ladder down the side of the ship, till it touched the sea's waves, and he climbed down. He jumped into the water where a raft, thrown down, was waiting for him and he swam swiftly to the man, with bold, graceful strokes. The floating man watched as he swam smoothly, absorbing his technique.   
  
He and the man said nothing as Larkin reached his raft. Instead, Larkin reached out to the man's forehead. The mark did not crumble away, and he felt the man's power run through his fingers. He felt both Charter and Free Magic, the sign of an Abhorsen.   
  
Larkin nodded up to the crew, who now were all strung across the railing. He could see their smiles from down below as he swam back to the ship, half dragging the weak Abhorsen. They climbed the ladder slowly, cautiously, for the rope was old, and finally they reached the top. Both were soaking wet, and towels were brought for them to dry.   
  
After drying and removing most of their clothes, the man turned to woman and the group of sailors. His trouble standing was obvious, and he looked as if he would collapse at any second. "I am Abhorsen, but call me Terciel. Thank you for rescuing me."  
  
With that, his eyes rolled back inside his head and he fell forward, straight into Kitya's arms. She staggered back, the man's limp weight too much for her to bear so suddenly. She fell into Larkin, and a chain reaction occurred. Shan watched from above, chuckling, and he climbed down the pole to the deck.  
  
He helped Abhorsen from Kitya's arms, and then helped her up. His arms lingered around her waist for a second, but then he turned away, hiding a blush. Larkin stood, as did the rest of the men, and they witnessed the event, though Kitya was blind to it.   
  
Kitya began speaking, directing the sailors in different places. "Larkin, you and Shan take the Abhorsen to my bedroom. It is the only available room, so do not argue. Delied, you and Liaed anchor the ship. We shall take the Abhorsen where he needs when he awakes. Until then, we shall stay here. Galed, you follow Larkin and Shan and try your best to heal the man."  
  
Kitya stood back and watched the sailors work. They refused her help, save for sailing. She watched the piece of wood that was once the Abhorsen's boat float by, only to watch it crash into the jagged rocks along the shore side. Time now, would tell where she would sail, and time would have to wait until the Abhorsen awoke.   
A/N: Well, what did you think? (It's a little short for me, I know.) Please, tell me! Review! Save what's left of my sanity!  
And, thank you to Saraneth for providing the Abhorsen's name! (I couldn't remember!) 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The books belong to Garth Nix, not me. I wish I could write as good as him!!   
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed!! (In the River as well! I didn't think I'd get that much response. Please read Traveling Solider {review too! ^^}. I promise it'll get better. I have some really good ideas for it!) In response to those confused about In the River, I can't say anything. It'll give the ending away. There is one thing I can say, however: The prolouge gives some hints to Belyn's past. Re-read it. 200 years before Abhorsen.  
Kitya stood up, high above the lands, in the heavens. She sailed through the clouds and conversed with the birds who flew by, whom were scared of the human who knew their calls so well. But soon they adapted, and she made several new friends. They perched upon the wall's of the strange nest of the humans, singing to Kitya and she hummed along in perfect pitch. It was her turn to be the lookout, and the time seemed to slide by much too fast with her newfound friends. She loved the view of the sea from above and loved flying through the clouds, and she prayed that he would sleep just a few hours later.   
  
She looked down around her, onto the deck of her ship. Shan was there, walking, and her heart fell. He never slept long, especially when it was Kitya in the crow's nest. To him, the nest was his, and he was very protective of his territory. Kitya leaned against the walls and a sigh escaped her lips. She could hear footsteps on the rungs of the pole, and she knew her time was up.  
  
Shan's head popped up over the walls of the nest, and he smiled at her. She tried, grimly, to smile back, but she couldn't. She didn't want to leave. "Time to go, Kitya," he said, climbing in with her. The nest was cramped, but big enough for both to stand. She was so close... So close! He could reach out and touch her...  
  
Kitya straightened, and he let the idea drift to the back of his mind, and he mentally tried to smack some sense into himself. She was silent as she climbed over the sides and down the nest's pole. She looked up one final time at the nest and the sky surrounding it, and she walked away.  
  
Shan watched her leave, admiring her from up so high. She was so close - so close! - and he didn't take the chance. He cursed himself quietly and shook his head. He hoped the setting sun would lighten his mood. He thought of Kitya, and he promised himself he would tell her how he felt the next time he saw her, though his promises were not often well kept.  
  
Down on deck, Kitya went to the back of the ship. She wanted to relax, to remember her short time in the nest. She'd need it for the next time she was aloud to look out for the STAR DANCER. She sat, resting her head against the railing, and she closed her eyes to dream awake.   
  
She pictured herself dancing with someone, a male dressed in rich colored clothing, and herself in a lady's gown. Kitya dreamed this often, but never spoke of it. The sailors would love to know that their tomboy wanted to be in love. She would never hear the end of it, and she'd be the center of fun for months.   
  
She and her partner turned, and she could see his face clearly now. It was Larkin, just like always, and she tuned into the image. She could feel his hands resting on her hips, his breath against her cheeks, feel the soft cottons of his suit beneath her fingertips. She could hear his heartbeat, for it was where her head rested, and could feel it against her temple, smell the cologne he wore, and she glowed in the warmth of his body heat.   
  
Kitya smiled, sleeping. She'd drifted off, and the daydream was now in her slumber. Larkin stood above her, watching her breathe in and out... In and out... Galed stood behind him, so he wasted no time. Had he been alone, he could've stayed there until she awoke, just to be the first she saw upon awakening.   
  
He grabbed Kitya gently by the waist and pulled her sleeping form to her feet. She slept soundly still, and Larkin shook her gently, whispering her name twice. Her eyes opened slowly, to the image of her dancer's smiling face. She blinked three times, wondering if she'd been dreaming or living reality.  
  
Galed cleared his throat from behind the pair, and Larkin dropped his hands from her waist. He looked away awkwardly and stepped back, and then pointed to Galed. Galed was an older man, with graying hair and a long, pepper-specked beard who had been employed only for safety. Kitya's mother had demanded a Charter Mage experienced in healing for her daughter's aid, and for the sailors as well. He'd served well over the years, though he stayed to himself and did not talk much with Kitya and the crew.  
  
"Kitya, Galed has news of the Abhorsen."  
  
She brought herself to attention immediately. The presence of the man aboard the ship had been weighing on her for the past day. She nodded for him to speak.  
  
"Mistress," Galed began, as he always did, his voice that of a professional, "the Abhorsen is faring well. He is resting now, and the healing process went very well. He'll be up before long. I expect - "  
  
"I am up now," a voice said from behind. Galed turned to look, and the Abhorsen hobbled towards them. He was weak, and clearly needed rest, but Kitya noted he with gait was stubborn, and he would refuse further time to heal.   
  
"Abhorsen," Galed said, bowing to him. Kitya and Larkin bowed slightly as well. "Abhorsen, you should be in bed. You need your rest to heal completely! Surely you're still tired."  
  
"I am, indeed, but I intend to make my keep here upon this ship. I'll work as a sailor, and I expect not to be treated differently. I do not wish to be given jobs for the weak and inexperienced."  
  
"Abhorsen - "  
  
"Call me Terciel, please."  
  
"Terciel, then. Please, rest. You need to he - "  
  
"Galed, please. He's a lost cause. You shan't sway him," Kitya interrupted. Galed seemed shocked that a woman had cut him short. Larkin smiled. Kitya. Full of surprises, always.  
  
Terciel looked at Kitya, studying her for the first time. Her long brown hair was twisted back at the nape of her neck and several strands flew free. Her skin was tan, as were the sailors, and she was dressed like the men. She was a tomboy, he knew, but she was still beautiful. She would make a man very happy someday, and he began to envy that man right there and then.  
  
Larkin watched the Abhorsen gazing at Kitya, and he felt the same rage swell up. He was jealous, but only when it came to the girl he loved so, Kitya. He didn't want anyone else to have her. He wanted to speak, to tear the man's eyes away, but he wanted to keep his emotions reigned.   
  
Kitya stared back, searching Terciel's features. She was naive to the way he gazed, and her eyes connecting with his were somewhat of a challenge. His brown hair was bleached by the sun, his skin leathery, though pale, from Death, and was framed by a built body. It was the first impression she could receive, for in the past he was always dazed or resting, and it was a very good one.  
  
Galed broke the silence once more, again with the clearing of his throat. "Abh... Terciel, would you like an evening meal? We've saved a plate for you, if you'd like it." Terciel broke his eyes away from Kitya and nodded. The old healer turned away, and went below the deck to fetch the platter.   
  
"I am Kitya, by the way. I'm very sorry for being so rude and not introducing myself. This here is Larkin. He sails mostly and does a fabulous job." Kitya extended her hand to the Abhorsen in greeting, and Larkin followed suit.   
  
Galed hurried up, carrying a tray piled with steaming foods. Terciel wondered how the food was so fresh, so hot, but he did not ask. Larkin and Kitya prepared a table for him, and together, the three sat down as Galed excused himself.   
  
"Abhorsen - "  
  
"Terciel."  
  
"Terciel, if you do not mind me being so forward, why were you floating out at sea?" Larkin asked, leaning forward on the table, resting his elbows on the smooth, Chartered wood, his arms crossed. The marks glowed underneath the touches of all three, and the table created a remarkable illumination.  
  
"Have either of you heard of the name Kerrigor?"  
  
The pair looked at each other with questioning eyes, and shook their heads.  
"No? Kerrigor is one of the Greater Dead, and possibly the Great, for this time anyway. He once was human, but never more. Some say he sold his soul to the Dead, but only he shall ever know the truth. His intent is to destroy the Charter stones. The only way is to sacrifice one of the blood upon them. They'll become easy portholes for the Dead, and they'll plague the cities around. 'Twas a Mordicant who destroyed my boat, and only a mere peice I found in the sea. I floated along until you found me, and here we are now."  
  
Kitya and Larkin soaked up the information. It seemed so simple, but it was so much to take in. A single man, or the remains of one, could destroy the Kingdom quickly. It was crazy to think that a mere soul could destroy. It just didn't seem possible.  
  
"Where were you headed?"  
  
"To the border. The Clayr have Seen something. They do not know if it is where Kerrigor's body lay, or if it is unrelated. I'm going to search it, and hopefully destroy his source of strength. Where is it we float?"  
  
"A few leagues from Navis," Larkin supplied.  
  
"Ah. I did not know how far north I was. It seems I've lost distance."  
  
"This shall sound naive, excuse me, but how can he live without his body?" Kitya asked. She leaned in further, her arms resting against Larkin's.   
  
"He is like the Shadow hands, whom kill in numbers. Even the necromancer's bells cannot quell a large number of them. He merely exists, feeding off his body in life. In a sense, it is like combining magic from two Mages. If not for the other, the one would not be as strong. Kerrigor is like that. If not for his body, he would have very little power and be as weak as the next Hand. Where ever his body is, it must be very well guarded."  
  
"Can we take you there?"  
  
"I could not trouble you, mistress. You've helped me enough already."  
  
"Terciel, we shall take you to the border. It will be safe for you here," Kitya said firmly. Her friends would know not to question her now, but the Abhorsen was a different matter.  
  
"Mistress, I - "  
  
"Kitya."  
  
"Kitya, it is my job to free the Kingdom of the Dead. I cannot leave the land."  
  
"Wouldn't the Kingdom be safer if the Kerrigor is destroyed? Wouldn't his power command more of the Dead than any other spirit? I believe so anyway," Larkin spoke.   
  
Terciel nodded. "Yes, that is true. But I can banish more lost spirits along the way."  
  
"That would only slow you down. Thinking as the Abhorsen, I would rather stay at sea and see to Kerrigor's body as soon as possible. Quicker would be the sea way route, and we have a ship. We will sail you there Terciel, in respect for the Abhorsen." Kitya's voice was strong and decisive.   
  
"Please do not disagree, sir. Kitya has somewhat of a temper," Larkin put in, joking, making Kitya scowl. He grinned, and she smiled back, melting.   
  
Terciel was silent for a moment, as if he were thinking, and then he nodded. "I'll stay and travel with you to the border. But, as I said before, I'll work my stay. And I will be forever in debt to you, and its anything I'll do in return."   
  
"Agreed. Larkin, are there any empty beds down in the bunks?"  
  
"No, Kitya. The last was filled when we left several months ago. The beds are too small to double up, and there is no room on the floors."  
  
"I can stay on deck," suggested the Abhorsen.   
  
"No," Kitya spoke, firmly again. "The night air is chilled, and there is always the threat of Gore Crows after dark, even though we are resting on the water. You can stay in my room, Terciel. I'll hook a hammock inside, and we can take turns sleeping one in it and the other in the bed."  
  
Larkin's heart sunk at her words, but showed nothing on the outside. Terciel nodded. He'd get to know the lovely woman now. Kitya smiled and stood, excusing herself to string the hammock. Her innocence was still there at twenty-one, for she believed all men to be like her friends.  
  
Terciel and Larkin looked at each other, waiting for the other to tear their eyes away. Neither blinked, waiting, watching, ready to call the other upon their loss. Larkin unfolded the arms crossed at his chest and leaned forward.   
  
"Be the respectable man that you appear, and stay away from Kitya if you know what's good for you," he spoke slowly, coldly, so that the Abhorsen wouldn't forget. He stood and walked away, leaving Terciel alone.   
A/N: How well do you like it so far??? Please review. Cupcakes for those who do! (Cupcakes sound good right about now... Vanilla with.... cream cheese icing! And sprinkles! Mmmm!) 


End file.
